1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of managing speech applications, and in particular, to an improved method for displaying voice commands with multiple variables.
2. Description of Related Art
A common function in speech applications is to display the commands that the user can say. Sometimes these voice commands can have multiple forms. Listing all these voice commands in a window would clutter the window. In fact, sometimes it is impossible to show all the possible combinations of the commands.
In most speech applications there is a function to list the voice commands that a user can say. This function is often called the What Can I Say (WCIS) function. Sometimes these voice commands can have multiple forms, as noted above. The commands to move a window, for example, might be: move window right; move window left, move window up, move window down, and the like. In fact, these commands can be even more complicated than that. Consider for example the specific voice command: move window right 10 inches. The user must not only say the direction, but also the number of units (for example 1-99) and the type of units (for example, inches, centimeter or pixels). Listing every possible combination would result in hundreds of commands that the user might have to sift through. A need exists for a simpler and more efficient method for listing commands having multiple forms.